choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
James Ashton
James, a main character in "The Freshman", is an upperclassman at Hartfeld and also one of your love interests. He's got his first appearance in book 1, chapter 1. Look James has short black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. His left eyebrow is raised. Usually, he wears a blue jacket and a grey shirt. if theres a special occasion, James wears a black suit, a white shirt and a black bow tie. Personality James acts very professional. Even though he likes being sarcastic, he's very respectful to other people and a real gentleman. Writing is James's passion, he's incredibly hard-working for becoming an author. Words mean everything to him. James tells, that he only could say "I love you" to the girl he wants to stay together for the rest of his life. James thinks of himself as composed, confident and cool, but he behaves quite unsure and hesistant in important decisions. He's also very popular with the girls because of his name, his money and his look. It's unclear if James is aware of that. But if he is, he doesn't seem to care about. James seems anyway very unapproachable at the beginning. He starts opening up after the confession to his parents. He can be very hurt by the people he cares about the most. Relationships Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa is James's childhoodfriend. Their parents are very good friends, so James and Vanessa grew up together and seem very close. At the dinner with James's parents, Mrs. Ashton mentions her as the perfect girl for her son. Your Character is able to meet her at the masquerade ball with James. She confesses that her father has got some serious business problems and asks James's family for help. Vanessa had (and still has) deeper feelings for James. He doesn't see her that way, but he cares about her very much. Vanessa also just wants to see James happy - even if it's with another girl. His parents James has got a difficult relationship with his parents George and Olivia Ashton They want him to take over their investment company and to marry a prosperous girl. James didn't dare to tell his parents he's studying literature and wants to be a writer. To stop their matchmaking-actions, he introduces Your Character to his parents as his fiancee. Enrique Vasquez Vasquez is James's mentor. He helps writing the play "Rosethorne Park", while James helps Vasquez with technical problems and other . At the beginning of the story, they are working together for one year. Vasquez means very much to James. He's his the only one who understands James's passion for writing supports him. Vasquez has got James's full respect and trust. As James finds out about Vasquez's cancer, he feels very hurt and doesn't know how act near his mentor. After he sees how happy Vasquez is about the birth of his grandson and the reconciliation with his daughter, James feels better. Your Character As soon as she has to start working for professor Vasquez, Your Character and James become Co-Workers. At the beginning, he likes teasing her and doesn't seem to like her. After the Kappa Phi Sigma-ball, he softens up. Sebastian James and Sebastian know each other from prep school. He describes the sophomore as a talented actor and a textbook narcisst. They seemed to be friends but James is very disappointed how Sebastian treats the not wealthy students and mentions that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports Other Looks Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Male Category:Students